shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaotic Battle! Werefox Meets the Chaos Pirates!
In an island in the grand line, Dave was walking in the town looking around and then he enterd a bar that had pirates in it. He then looked around as he was still at the door of the bar and all the pirates looked at Dave with angry look though Dave looked confused Dave: 'What? ''Suddenly all the pirates in the bar got up and put there swords near Dave's neck as he still looked confused '''Dave: Ahhhhhh.......Why are you guys putting your sharp toys near my neck. Pirate 1: 'Ya wanna know why? Guess your not bright after all, you got our crew members last week, don,t you remember they all had bounties over 10,000,000 beries and you caught them all, now your gonna pay. '''Dave: ''Searching memory, searching nothing' I don't remember you guys and besides why would I wanna capture crew members with bounties over 10,000,000 'Pirate 2: '''Because your a bounty hunter and you wanted there bounties and also your that famous bounty hunter Magarani D Dave '''Dave: '''Ahhhhhhhh............IM A BOUNTY HUNTER!!!! '''Pirates: '''YA MEAN YOU FORGOT?!!!!!!!!!!! '''Dave: '''Well this isnt the first time I forgot what I do........infact this is the 127 time i forgot this last 2 months.......Well seeing im a boounty hunter your pirates with bounties, time to let nature take its course. ''Dave quickly unsheathed hIs sword clashing with the swords of the pirates to getting them away from hes neck. He then pulled out his gun and shot a few of the pirates legs leaving some pirates still walking. He then ran towards them and after a while he was siting in the bar peacfully eating a chocolate bar and looking at the pirates who are down as he left all the pirates in the bar wounded and unable to fight after that sat outside under a tree and took a nap. ''Part two'' On the other side of the island, we see that the Chaos Pirates are docked. After an argument, it was decided who was going; it was decided that the captain, the pet, the quartmaster, the first mate, and the navigator were going to port. After telling the rest that the second mate was in charge, the rest left for the local tavern. 'Jethro: '''Man, its great to be on land again, huh bruce? 'Bruce: Bark! Bea: Kyahahaha, yep! It is gret to get off the ship, what do you think riley? Riley: Not sure, princess. Bea: Ya want me to hex ya?! Gale: Quite down you two. Then Dave woke up and looked at the Chaos Pirates ship and the crew members who were going to town. He then pulled out a few wanted posters from his jacket and looked at them with a smile, Dave: 'Well looky here, a pirate crew with a fancy name. At last the rest were just show of thinking there cool or somethin. Well if they are called the Chaos Pirates, then this will be one chaotic battle of to the town. ''After a while Dave went into town but forgot what he was going to do so he went into a bar and sat down. '''Riley:'' Oi, bartender, around of drinks for m freinds over here. Oi, cap, your turn to get the drinks. '''Jethro: '(sighs) Fine. Jethro then walked to the bar and got the drinks, he then looked to the side and saw Dave. Jethro: '''Something bugging ya stranger? '''Dave: '''Yeah, im supposed to be doing something, but I can't rememer. '''Jethro: Well, thats to bad,(turns to the bartender), next round on me. Dave: Thanks Jethro: 'Sure ''Jethro the walked away to his crew's table with their drinks, after getting them from the bartender and paying for them of course. It was only after drinking the free shot did Dave remember his job. 'Dave: '''DAMN IT! I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT IM A BOUNTY HUNTER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Then everyone looked at Dave who had screamed and was feeling awkward. He looked at the Chaos Pirates. 'Dave: '''Ahhhhhhhh........Yeah im a bounty hunter who forgets his job, ya happy? '''Jethro: '(sighs) If your a bounty hunter than that means that your suppose to try to capture us? '''Dave: '''Yes, that's what I wanted to do to. Capture you guys, man how did I forget such a simple thing, hahaha I need to get checked by a doc or somethin. But now we fight bring it on whoever you are Munroe Jethro........hey I know your name too cool. Fight? '''Jethro: (sighs) Not me, im still recovering. (turns to the crew) Riley, you up. Dave: 'Ah cmon Jethro why? okay fine I will fight Demon Spider Parker Riley...........I KNOW HES NAME TOO?!!!!!! Parker? parker? Why do i have a feeling i heard that name from someone else.......it doesnt matter show me watch ya got Riley. ''Riley lited up his hand, did a weird hand signal, then Dave couldn't talk. '''Dave: '''Hmmm? dha aa thea aa mor aea dha e hfff SU DDIA KDD SDH EU AJH What the hell i cant talk. AH GREAT ANOTHER GUY WHO CANT TAKE A JOKE! '''Riley: I like jokes, i just don't think your funny. Riley then went to walk up to Dave, only to lean back to dodge a sword slash. Dave then looked angry at Riley holding both hes sword and gun. Dave: 'SAHS AD HA IAUE S AISUHEHHHE AUSHHS B WUIASDH!!!!!! THE HELL MAN! I AM WAY FUNNIER THAN YOU, STICKING MY MOUTH AND NOT LETTING ME TALK YOU CRUEL BASTARD!!!!!!!! ''Dave then started swinging his sword and shooting his gun, but riley with his haki and his own great reflexes, dodged them all. Dave was getting angrier, because his moves were getting more sloppy. He then tore of what was on hes mouth and smiled looking at Riley 'Dave: '''Okay okay, I get it im not gonna get ya by just shooting and doing nothing am I? Well lets see what happes if I do this. ''Dave then put his sword in his mouth and his gun back to its place. He then became hes full fox form and ran towards Riley. Once he reached him he turned back to human tried to slice him with his sword. When its in his mouth and then he openned hes mouth and grabbed hes sword and swinged hes sword at Riley, who dodged it at the last second but got a small cut on his shoulder/ Dave looked at Riley '' '''Dave: '''Now what are ya gonna do? ''Riley didn't say anything, he just pulled Dave by his webbing. When close enough he double booted his chest, then spinned him around to tie him up with webbing, then shut him up again. Suddenly Dave eyes became red and he became bigger, as the webs were toren and he became his hybrid form fox and is free from the webbing. He then looks at Riley while he sheathes his sword. 'Dave: '''You know something I didnt earn the title werefox for nothing you little bug ''Dave then ran towards Riley quickly and hit him at the neck with his arm sending him at a wall. Riley than tried to breath after his opponent hit him in the neck. Dave then grabbed him by his shirt and threw him towards another wall on the other side of the building. 'Dave: '''Ya shut me up twice and I didnt like it. ''All Riley do was blink, the jabbed his fore and middle finger to his opponent's neck, slightly making him gasp for air. He then shifted dave's neck, so that his body was paralyized for a bit. Dave then tried to move, he then took a deep breath and ran towards Riley prepared to use hes claws at him. But, he then stopped and scratched his fox like head. ''Confusion'' 'Dave: '''Ahhhhhhhhhh.....................,what am I doing? '''Everyone: '''ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Dave: '''Let me see; pirates, bar, hybrid fox form, a person with blood on his shoulder and me...........am I fighting someone here? ''Everyone stweatdropped, wondering if this guy was real or not. '''Riley: Yes, you were trying to kill me, Dickless. Dave: 'HEY WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN OR I'LL GROUND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Riley: '''Your not my dad. '''Dave: '''Im not? Then are you my daddy? '''Riley: '''No '''Dave: '''IM AN ORPHAN?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will never know the love of a parent. '''Riley: '''Would act serious already? ''Dave then sat down and was thinking while picking his nose 'Dave: '''Lemme get this stright, im here to capture you because you have a bounty? And I am a bounty hunter and rest of the guys behind me are the rest of your crew but not all of them? '''Riley: '''Yes, get in your head already. '''Dave: '''Okay, im fighting you, but I wont kill you since im here for your bounty and their bounties as well. Also, your bodies would stink after a while of being dead. ''Dave then ran towards Riley and turned full fox form and jumped behind him quickly becoming hybrid grabbing him from his stomach and smashing his head on the ground like a wrestler does he then became normal and looked at Riley 'Dave: '''I KILL THE GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dont die man, I never meant this kind of thing to happen though I kinda did............did I win? ''The only answer he got was more webbing to the mouth. H''e then stepped backed up and pulled the webs from his mouth and looked at Riley with a'' calmed look on his face. 'Dave: '''I will not get pissed at you, becuase I learned my lesson and that's not to get pissed at a guy who did the same lame thing twice. '''Riley: '''Good, I was getting bored with your talking and now we can get serious. I like my fights quiet. More fight ''Riley went for a sprint run, with a drop kick to the chest. Dave saw the move, however, he first dodged to the side the kick and went for his sword to slash at his oppenent with his sword. Riley, saw his oppenen't move as well, and blocked the sword slash by grabbing his oppenent's hand before the slash could work. Dave then smiled and let go of his sword, he then pulled his gun and shot Riley but he dodged the bullet. Than Dave ran towards him and gave him a powerfull punch sending him through the bars wall, breaking through it 'Dave: '''Knock knock who there? Me, me who? Me kicking your ass.........that was so lame. ''Out of nowwhere, he got "shut up" again, along with a thrust kick to the neck, muffeling the sounds of pain coming from Dave. He then shot more webbing, to his crossed arms, to slam him don to the floor. '''Riley: Seriously, your jokes are so lame. True comedians would applaude me for shuttin you up, you're porbably going to say: ' again with the webbing? So lame. I rather hear that, then listen to you're jokes. Dave then got up and tore the webs from his hands by pulling them, and looked at Riley with a serious look. Dave: 'I know my jokes are lame, but they pay off. ''Dave then pointed at the ceiling seeing that the fight between the two. That was planned by Dave, he then pulled the trigger on his gun and shot a certain spot at the ceiling. Then the ceiling sounded a small creaking noise. Then Dave took his sword and ran out the window. After that, the whole ceiling went down on everyone who was in the bar and destroyed it. Dave looked at it as he smiled. 'Dave: '''While ya fought me and when I used my gun before you came here, I was making the ceiling weak and that it could break any second. But I kept it so that when I fire my bullet you get hit hard. Hahahahah, im a genius, though I forget alot how ironic is that? ''There was another boom, but that happened because the Chaos Pirates blew the ceiling off of them, showing dave that they were alive. Out of know where, a streak of electricity was shot through Dave, making him fall to the floor numb. Munroe Jethro then walked up to the numb Bounty Hunter. '''Jethro: Normally, I don't get inbetween the fights of my freinds, but considering that was a attack on all of us, I couldn't let that slide. The reason why you can't move, is because I shot enough elecricity through you, that you will be numb enough for us to get to the ship, becuase your annoying my crew. So, bye now, hunter-san. Jethro then walked awy, the crew following along with him, although Riley gave Dave more webbing to the mouth, if only to make it a win. Dave's thought's: 'Well, that could have been worse Only then, did Dave notice that the pirate crew that left, weren't the only ones to survive, and they wasted to let their frustration out on the culprit, even the bartender. 'Dave's thought's:'' 'Oh, so this is how the story ends in this collab. Me with my body numb, mothed gagged with webbing, and getting beat by an angry mob by my own doing, okay. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' After a few hours Dave was seen sleeping on a mountain of the angry mob and yawning looking tired and looking at the sunset while peeking hes nose '''Daves Thoughts: '''I guess I was wrong about the getting beat up part, but someone got beat up and it wasnt me..........what am I doing here again? ''THE END Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Stormbaron Category:Chaos Pirates